O Captain, My Captain
by saturday rose
Summary: Captainship: everybody wants it. And as everybody knows, there are certain standards one must meet, especially in Guard. But what if someone shatters the stereotypical views of what a captain should look and act like? Will she survive the year or fall?


A/N: Hey this is my first marching band fic. This first chapter is only a prelude to the real story, so don't judge it too harshly! Let me know what you think... Thanks!

O Captain, My Captain

Chapter One- The Announcement

"Jenny, Dee, and Jane—Jones wants to see you in his office."

I, Jane Knight, looked up from AP US History book and saw Sadie Wells—the Color Guard prodigy—standing at the door of the Guard room. To say Sadie Wells was good at Color Guard would be a major understatement. She was a natural and also obsessed, which meant that she was practically guaranteed solos and one of the captain spots for next year. Sadie was without a doubt the most talented member in Guard. I had accepted this a long time ago, but I still feel that I am as qualified for the position of Guard captain.

"Let me guess, it's about captains next year, isn't it?" I said snapping my APUSH book shut and standing up.

"Whatever makes you think that?" Sadie asked, batting her blue eyes innocently.

"It's May and schools almost out. Mr. Jones always calls into his office a couple of soon-to-be guard seniors to discuss captainship," I replied.

"You're too smart for your own good, Janie!" Jenny teased as she walked past me, heading to the door. Jenny and I had known each other since middle school band where we both had first learned to spin. Jenny was spunky and outgoing and had short, choppy brown hair with red streaks to go along with her personality.

"What's that book your reading?" Dee asked, grabbing the book out of my hands. Shaking her long, slightly curly brown hair in disbelief, she handed the book back. "AP US History Exam preparation? Sounds boring. Why'd you take that class in the first place?"

Indeed, I was the only Junior in Color Guard that year to take the class. The only other member who had taken it was Clair, one of the current guard captains.

"It's not that bad," I replied nonchalantly. "Plus, Coach Blitzer is awesome."

"But you already take all honors and AP classes, Jane!" Dee exclaimed. "You are the craziest person I know!"

With my class load and demanding Guard practices, I have to admit it's hard at times to balance the two. Often I didn't get home from winterguard practice until 7 and then I had to stay up often till 2 in the morning, only to get up a 5:30 and start the day over again. Though by no means stupid, the other guard Juniors don't have as many demanding classes. In fact, only Sadie even takes an AP class.

"Comeon, girls.We better get into Jones' office before he has a fit," Sadie said, tapping her foot on the tile floor.

"Coming!" we three girls chorused before following Sadie into the band director's office.

A half-hour later we left the office in a daze.

"There're going to be THREE captains next year?! But that means that only one of us won't be picked!" Jenny exclaimed.

"That sucks," I added. "The last thing we need is drama."

Dee nodded in agreement. "I can't believe he still hasn't decided, though. I mean of course Sadie already has a guaranteed spot, but I was so sure he would know the others by now."

"Looks like we have interviews to look forward to," I said.

We looked at each other, sizing up the competition. No one wanted to be the lone person out.

And thus began a week of underlying tension among the potential candidates and gossip among the younger guardlings. Everybody had an opinion. Everybody felt the right to express it. So, of course, there was some guard drama.

Finally the time came for Mr. Jones to make the announcement.

"The three guard captains will be ….Sadie, Jane, and Dee. Jenny, can I talk to you in my office?"

As Mr. Jones led away a teary-eyed Jenny, it finally hit me. I was a Guard captain!

And thus were the first steps to a _very_ interesting Senior year.


End file.
